chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Saving for Arraignment Day
Saving for Arraignment Day is the 24th episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot During the 2028 Mr. and Mrs. Matthews pageant at the beach house, the kids parade in their swimsuits in front of their parents. Berry is wearing Stan Sitwell's fake eyebrow as a mustache, since Chase got it when he went to visit Sabrina. Karen Rooney, Eunice Pickett, and Nora Figgenbottom arrive, and discuss upcoming birthdays with Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey. Bailey and Tina are confused as they haven't seen their mothers in 5 years, but Karen reveals they've come with a pageant prize. Bree, Kaz, Cody, Bailey, Tina, and Chase have already bought the trophy for the prize; it's a little magician, meaning they already plan on Hailey and Natalie winning with Chase's magic kit. Eunice's prize is to take a cruise with Liv, Maddie, and Parker, and Nora wants to take Joey on one. Tina, Bree, and Bailey protest that the contest is soley for the kids, and the Rooneys are full-grown. Evelyn continues to come up with reasons, such as the fact that the Rooneys love the beach house. Eunice jokes that Evelyn is making Doug a murderer, and asks to be a judge in the pageant. The camera focuses ominously on the stairs. In 2063, C.K., Kaz, Chase, Bailey, Bree, and Tina arrive in court for Doug, Angela, and Louis' arraignment hearing. Doug and Angela have the black fake hands again and claim that they’re going to get crazy hairstyles. Bailey, Bree, and Tina mention that Doug, Angela, and Louis ordered a new hand from Alibaba (a Chinese website). Heather arrives and Douglas goes to wait for the Guilty Guys. Bailey, Bree, and Tina wonder why Heather isn't working on the wall. Bree guesses that John or Ann punched her, then that Ann fired her. Heather says that Berry's working on the wall; she told Berry about the foot threat but asked him to keep mum about it. Berry misunderstood, though, thinking that "mum" was the Chinese word for a severed foot, and he tells John and Ann all about it. Berry also mentions being threatened by the Gay Mafia at a rock quarry. The Guilty Guys arrive and enter a plea of guilty. Heather tries to change the plea to not guilty. Douglas says that these lawyers are for guilty people, to get the best sentence; they don't represent innocent people. He doesn't know why Heather paid them for two months, which is their longest case ever. Douglas asks the lawyers to stay for a not guilty plea, but they refuse. Later, Douglas tells C.K., Kaz, Chase, Bailey, Bree, and Tina that Lottie Dottie wants to go to trial within a month. She's only lost a case to her ex-husband Dustin Rattler. Bailey, Bree, and Tina decide to hire Dustin and his brothers and have them live at the beach cottage. C.K., Kaz, and Chase don't want her too, but Bailey, Bree, and Tina insist they have to for Doug, Angela, and Louis. At Fakeblock, Marie and Barry Jr. complain to John and Ann about Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val living with them and repeatedly getting them into trouble at the Spotted Palm. John and Ann say they should ask Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val to move out, but Marie and Barry Jr. say it's hard. Marie and Barry Jr. consider doing a vote to evict Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val, but warn John and Ann that the gang will try to move in with them at Davenport Estates. John and Ann tell them about the ongoing construction of the wall. Marie and Barry Jr. can't believe they’re doing that, and lecture them on the wall "like a slightly self-aware Liv and Parker, or maybe Joey and Maddie," while John and Ann are trying to protect the family like a "minimally woke Aunt Cyd or Uncle Chase." Ann doesn't tell Marie and Barry Jr. about the Chinese threat, so they assume that they’re building the wall out of guilt for firing family. Marie says Ann will be guilty of fraud and should hire the Guilty Guys. At the beach house, Bailey, Bree, and Tina hire Dustin, Justin, and Austin and get him to move in. They’re eager to confront Lottie Dottie and make her jealous of Bailey, Bree, and Tina. Weeks later, Heather calls Doug, Angela, and Louis in prison and learns about the team plan to get Lottie Dottie to ask for a mistrial. Heather wants to take over the case, even though she's not a real lawyer. She got some money from renting out the beach cottage to a film crew, so she wants to hire somebody different. Doug, Angela, and Louis complain about Heather always trying to be the hero. Heather thinks she has proof that Evie is still alive because she called her after Cinco. She listens to her voicemails and realizes they are just robocalls, so she finally agrees to go along with the Dusty mistrial plan. At Fakeblock, John and Ann want Berry and Adam to create a distraction at the wall unveiling, so they convince them to do a magic show. Berry hopes to lure Cody Jr. out of hiding, then go back to being straight without angering the Gay Mafia. The night before the trial, C.K., Kaz, and Chase learns from Bailey, Bree, and Tina that Dustin ran off and his brothers moved out. Earlier on the beach he flipped out about writing his opening statement. He's nervous about coming out of retirement and he fights with Bailey, Bree, and Tina about Doug, Angela, and Louis. Dustin tries to rejoin his beach gang at their fort, but they reject him for his haircut and suit. Dustin apparently heads back to his home, which he usually does, due to Bailey, Bree, and Tina withholding physical affection. C.K., Kaz, and Chase suggest that for Doug, Angela, and Louis's sake, Tina gives Dusty a certain present. Tina goes to Dustin's house and discovers that he's very wealthy with lots of servants, and now she really wants to have sex with him. Marie and Barry Jr. vote themselves out of the condo and pack up to leave. They discover something that Stan Sitwell left behind, a map with several people crossed out who disappeared from the Spotted Palm. Evie's picture is circled.